1. Technical Field
This invention relates to decorative molding assemblies for framing doorways or windows of residential or commercial structures, and more particularly to a decorative surround molding apparatus for decoratively framing a doorway, window, garage door opening, etc. of a residential or commercial structure.
2. Discussion
Molding assemblies are used in a variety of applications to frame or "surround" doorways, windows, patio doors, garage doors etc., to thus provide a decorative, aesthetically appealing framing for such doorways, windows or areas of a structure. In recent years, these surround molding assemblies have been manufactured from plastics such as high-density polyurethane. In general, plastics provide significant advantages over natural wood. For example, door surround molding assemblies or components thereof manufactured from plastic are low in maintenance when compared with natural wood molding assemblies. Plastic molding assemblies are not susceptible to moisture and therefore will not decay, warp or splinter like natural wood. Advantageously, plastic surround molding assemblies or components thereof can be sawed, drilled, glued or nailed just like natural wood. Still further, during the manufacture of plastic molding assemblies, plastic can be tinted with dyes or other materials to provide molding assembly components which are of desired colors, thus obviating the need for painting prior or subsequent to installation on a structure.
Prior developed door surround molding assemblies have typically required the various components comprising the assembly to be secured directly to the structure via nails, threaded fasteners or other like securing implements. Most typically, the various components have been provided with one or more flanges including a plurality of apertures through which the nails or other like fastening elements are driven to secure each molding sub-component to the structure. While generally effective in securing the various door surround molding components to the structure, the requirement that nails or other like threaded fastening elements be used can sometimes add to the time and expense associated with installing the complete surround molding assembly. Once installed, should one component of the surround molding assembly need to be removed or replaced, the use of threaded fasteners or nails can sometimes complicate the task of removing and replacing the sub-components of the molding assembly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a surround molding assembly for a doorway, window or other portion of a building to provide a decorative and aesthetically pleasing appearance, while enabling one or more sub-components of the molding assembly to be secured to the structure in a secure, yet releasable fashion, without the need for a large plurality of nails or threaded fasteners to be employed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surround molding assembly for a doorway, window, archway or other portion of a structure which provides a decorative, aesthetically pleasing appearance, and in which each of the components of the surround assembly include one or more securing portions adapted to releasably engage with one or more hanger members fixedly secured to the structure. In this manner, the decorative molding components of the assembly could be securely, yet releasably held to the structure, without the use of a large plurality of nails, threaded fasteners or other like fastening elements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a surround molding assembly adapted to be secured to a structure to surround a doorway, window, archway, etc., where the apparatus includes a pair of vertical molding members each including a securing portion which is releasably securable to a hanger member fixedly secured along vertical portions of the doorway or window, and an independent mantle molding member having a securing portion which is releasably securable to a hanger member secured to the structure.